A vida após a morte de Petunia Dursley
by youknowwhoHP
Summary: O que aconteceu quando a tia de Harry Potter, Petunia Dursley, morre? essa é minha primeira fanfiction, então por favor me diga o que achou TUDO PERTENCE A J.K. ROWLING


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="PT-BR"Ela abriu os olhos e se viu em um lugar estranho, escuro e sombrio. Não havia nada ao redor apenas escuridão, andou sempre em frente para um ponto de luz a uma certa distancia e se encontrou na sua sala de estar, tudo parecia normal, exatamente igual a ela tinha deixado meia hora antes, porém, as fotos nas paredes deixaram de serspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spande seu casamento e de um jovem musculoso, para serem de uma criança extremamente obesa em todos os cantos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="PT-BR"Petúnia Dursley viu seu filho com sete anos de idade cercando todas as paredes da casa, e virando de costas para subir as escadas ela viu seu filho parado na beira da escada, bem na frente do emarmário em baixo das escadas/em, na sua mente o menino loiro estava apenas apreciando os emlindos/em quadros instalados ao lado do menor cômodo da casa , quando ela se aproximava de seu filho para abraçar a criança que ela não via há anos a mulher com cara de cavalo ouviu as verdadeiras intenções do loiro "span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanVocê é só uma aberração, ninguém nunca pode amar uma aberração, você deveria ter morrido com os seus pais e o mundo seria um lugar muito melhor" a grande criança disse e a mulher magra podia jurar que ouviu gemidos de choro vindo da pequena sala./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="PT-BR"Ela estava colocando sua mão no ombro do seu filho quando uma voz excessivamente estridente soou da cozinha "Duddy querido, venha meu amor seu lanchinho está pronto" uma versão mais jovem dela mesma gritou da cozinha "Ah meu amor aquele garoto horrível está te atormentando de novo?" ela continuou e para a surpresa da versão mais velha o garoto concordou então novamente a mulher continuou "Não ligue para isso filhote , ELE VAI FICAR AÍ ATÉ APRENDER A SE COMPORTAR" a nova versão respondeu alto o suficiente paraspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmenino no armário ouvir e começar a se desculpar e indagar "M-me desculpe tia petúnia, por favor me deixe sair, e-eu preciso muito, muito mesmo ir no banheiro!" como um sinal a mulher saiu andando de volta para a cozinha de mãos dadas como filho que gargalhava como um porco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="PT-BR"Petúnia ía seguir ela mesma e seu filho para a cozinha, porém percebeu que seus pés estavam fixos no chão, e a parede da porta do armário havia desaparecido e dentro dele havia um garotinho, que não poderia ter mais de 5 ou 6 anos mas ela sabia que tinha 7, chorando em cima de um cobertor empoeirado que já havia visto melhores dias e não passava de um tecido fino totalmente remendado e rasgado, cercado e produtos de limpeza que uma criança daquela idade não poderia ter acesso, e na mais baixa das prateleiras haviam restos de brinquedos quebrados e rabiscados, provas com resultados perfeitos ( que ela tinha certeza que ele nunca havia mostrado para ela, já que os dois sabiam que ela não teria se importado) e roupas extremamente grandes para um menino daquele tamanho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="PT-BR"Mas o que chamou sua atenção não foi nada disso, o que chamou sua atenção foram dois rotos que ela não via a anos olhando acusadoramente para ela e tristemente para a criança, a primeira coisa que o dita veio da mulher ruiva em uma voz incrivelmente baixa e arrepiante " o que eu fiz para você Petúnia? O que eu fiz para fazer com que o meu menino, a minha vida sofresse nas suas mãos? Ele era inocente, ele era uma CRIANÇA , ele era seu sobrinho, ele precisava de amor, ele precisava de você, e v-você o fez sentir como lixo, como se ele não valesse nem sujeira em baixo dos seus sapatos" Lily disse a sua irmã enquanto continuava a olhar para o menino chorando no armário, enquanto seus próprios olhos estavam molhado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="PT-BR"Petúnia olhou para a irmã e o cunhado com uma mistura de nojo e arrependimento, James continuou "Mas lamento te informar emquerida/em cunhada, que o seu plano de arruinar o vida do meu filhote não deu certo, já que agora ele tem uma família que o ama e que ele ama" as imagens do menininho no armário mudaram para mostrar um casal se beijando com três crianças, dois meninos e uma menina, ao lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="PT-BR"Um momento depois, após se recuperar do choque, Petúnia começou a rir e disse:span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"isso é tudo um sonho, vocês não podem estar aqui, vocês estão mortos" Lily e James riram e a mulher disse " Você também está querida irmã" /span/p 


End file.
